The present invention relates to a vessel such as a ship, a boat and the like. More particularly, it relates to a ship, a boat and the like provided with stabilizing means.
It is known to provide a stabilizing means in ships, boats for the purpose of reducing their rolling motion. In general, the stabilizing means respond to the force of wind and waves and perform corrective actions. An active stabilizer has a preset control, whereby the corrective action in form of counteracting movement takes place simultaneously with the current of the destabilizing movement that causes the rolling of the ship, boat or the like. The know stabilizing means include from simple bilge keels to retractable keels, and more advanced gyrostabilizers. These devices contribute to correcting the disturbances by performing corresponding actions. However, they do not guarantee keeping the ships, boats and the like in a continuous stable and balanced position.